


No Umbrella

by Carinaa



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda fluff??, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carinaa/pseuds/Carinaa
Summary: Haruka forgot his umbrella. Luckily, Tadaomi was nearby to find him.
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Haruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	No Umbrella

"Dammit."

A heavy sigh passes through Haruka's lips as he stood in front of the school's entrance, watching as the rain came pouring down. It wasn't supposed to rain until tomorrow, so why is it raining right now? He didn't even bring his own umbrella to school today.

Although Haruka was incredibly annoyed, the rain was oddly soothing. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, listening to the soft pitter patter of the rain.

"Haruka...?"

Huh–? When did...

"Ah... Tadaomi."

The blue haired guitarist lifted his head and looked directly at his bandmate. How come he didn't hear him come over?

"You don't have an umbrella..." Tadaomi mumbled, looking closely at Haruka. He walked closer and placed his umbrella between them. "Want to share?"

...

Haruka huffed and scooted in closer. "Fine. Let's go."

\-------

This was... hard.

It was hard for Haruka to keep a straight face whenever Tadaomi lightly bumped into him, and it was incredibly embarrassing being seen with Tadaomi. Under an umbrella. What would his classmates even think?

"Haruka?"

A soft voice interrupted Haruka's thoughts. "Are you alright? You're making a face."

The guitarist slowly looked up at his bandmate and gently shook his head. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Thinking..." Tadaomi mumbled, bringing a hand up to his chin. "What about?"

"Well, I... don't you think this is weird? What if people get the wrong idea?"

"Wrong idea?" The silver haired boy tilted his head.

Ah. That's right... Tadaomi doesn't really understand this sort of stuff.

"What if they think we're," Haruka chokes a little, his face reddening. "that we're dating?"

Tadaomi's mouth drops open in a small 'o' as he looks at Haruka.

"Is that bad?"

"Ah... I–"

Haruka quickly shuts his mouth and tightens his grip on his bag. "No... it's not bad at all. It's just..." His voice trails off as his face starts to get redder and redder, and he tries to cover his blush with a free hand.

He's had a crush on Tadaomi for some time, but he wasn't going to say that right to his face.

The rest of the walk home became awkward. There were short, shared glances, but they were both finally in front of Epsilon's sharehouse.

"Thanks for letting me–"

Haruka was cut off by a short hug from Tadaomi.

"Thank you for walking with me... I enjoyed it." A small grin spread on Tadaomi's face as he closed the umbrella, walking into the sharehouse before Haruka.

The guitarist stood there dumbfounded in the rain as his face started to redden again. Did Tadaomi just...??

.

He's got it bad.

**Author's Note:**

> waaaah ;;;; this is my very first fic in years, so i'm so sorry if it's kind of iffy!!
> 
> I'm sorry for the unfamiliar alias. I'd rather keep my current identity anonymous until I'm more confident of the things I post on here... but if you recognize me, hello!!
> 
> I've been debating whether or not to post this on here, but I think I've finally gained the confidence to share it! I'll make longer fics one day, I promise.


End file.
